


Well Baked Cream Puffs

by BlackAce70



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Creampies, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Futa on Female, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, Mating Press, Mind Break, Proneboning, Stealth sex, Stomach buldge, Threesome - F/F/F, cumflation, headlock, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Ever since that little back alley fuck session, Celica and Makoto had started going out. However, when she catches Celica and her friend Tsubaki fooling around in Celica's room. Rather than be angry, she decides to take this opportunity to get in on the fun as well. As Tsubaki gets to see just how intense Celica can be when pushed to the sexual limit. Commissioned by Boxman
Relationships: Celica A. Mercury/Makoto Nanaya, Celica A. Mercury/Tsubaki Yayoi
Kudos: 15





	Well Baked Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> Though this isn't official, you can consider this story a bit of a sequel to the previous Story I wrote "Salted Chestnut Parfaits" as this had been commissioned to take place after that story.

“Holy shit…” 

Those were the only words that the shellshocked Makoto Nanaya could utter, who at the moment, was currently standing outside of her girlfriend’s bedroom, peeking in through the cracked door at the unbelievable sight before her. 

Celica, HER Celica, sitting on the bed while having the likes of her supposed friend Tsubaki deepthroating her cock shamelessly while kneeling stark naked. And from the way the redhead was eagerly bobbing her head up and down the length, it was clear to Makoto that this was not a first time thing between them. 

“I can’t believe these two, behind my back,” She whispered incredulously. While she had known that the two of them grew closer to one another, ever since Tsubaki had apparently gone to her for advice on her relationship with Jin. She had no idea that the two would end up doing something like this. “Wait, hold up a minute,” She uttered, biting down on her thumbnail as she thought back to when those two started talking and getting chummy. It had been also around the time Tsubaki had gotten pregnant with Jin’s. . .

Makoto’s head shot up in realization, “...?! Don’t tell me the kid’s actually…” 

She didn’t want to believe it, but the timeframe made too much sense for it to be a mere coincidence. And thinking on it, it made a lot more sense that Celica was the father of Tsubaki’s kid than Kisaragi. Aside from the fact that the man was the least sexually loving or passionate man around. In fact, she was absolutely convinced that Tsubaki did all the work in the bedroom. She had managed to see for herself just what exactly Jin had been packing down there. 

Without going into full details… she wasn’t NOT impressed. 

“No way Kisaragi would be able to get the job done with that tiny little pecker,” Makoto muttered. Which only begged the question; how many times had the two of them done it until Tsubaki learned she had gotten pregnant? 

Her thoughts were cut short by a loud groan coming from inside of the room. Coming from Celica as the brunette gasped, crying out to Tsubaki that she was getting close to cumming. In response, the redhead started to double her efforts in getting a huge load out of the hung futanari. Fists balled up and eyes covered by her bangs, she stood straight and burst into the room, shocking Celica and Tsubaki. 

“What’s going on here?!” 

“M-Makoto?!”

“MMPH?!” 

At that (un)fortunate moment, Celica gritted her teeth as she reached her impromptu climax. Blowing her load in Tsubaki’s mouth as the redhead shuddered and unconsciously gulped down the first two heavy shots before ultimately pulling up, letting the rest of it cover her face. Not that it mattered to her at that moment, as she and Celica both looked to see an angry Makoto glaring at them. 

“M-Makoto, I- this is…” Celica stammered, her brain scrambling to find something to say to her irate lover. 

“M-Makoto, th-this isn’t what you think,” Tsubaki tried to say, though she knew her current appearance was not helping her case at all. “I- we just…” 

“Save it! I know exactly what’s going on here!” Makoto interrupted harshly, making the two girls flinch from her tone, “I can’t believe you two were doing this behind my back! I thought you loved me! I thought we were friends.” 

Celica and Tsubaki stared down at the ground shamefully, the former looking close to crying as they were being verbally torn into. Knowing full well there was nothing they could say that could justify or remedy the position they were in right now. 

“How could you two do something like this… without me?!” Makoto finished with a comical whine. 

“Makoto, I swear, I never meant to- wait….” Both Celica and Tsubaki blinked dumbfoundedly at the cutely pouting squirrel beastkin. Only a single word, for the out of nowhere reply, was appropriate for the two of them. 

“Wha-?” 

-X- 

“O-Oh wow, so this is how the two of them truly go at it.” 

Tsubaki could only watch with wide eyes and a hot blush on her face as she witnessed Celica and Makoto fucking like horny rabbits on top of Celica’s bed. Not long after Makoto’s whining about being left out, the brawler quickly rid herself of her clothing and practically tackled the healer down. Tossing Tsubaki out to the side as she demanded she received her next load from the hung futanari. It wasn’t long before the room had been filled with the sensually hot moans of the two girls going at it. 

Makoto, despite her previous action, was pinned underneath Celica; a position she had gotten more than used to by this point. Yet that didn’t deter the beastkin as she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend’s body, holding her close as she pulled Celica in for a deep and passionate kiss while she was fucked relentlessly in a fierce mating press. The audible sounds of Celica’s massive cum churning balls slapping against Makoto’s bubbly rear echoed throughout the vacant of Celica’s room. Along with the sweet moans and heavy pants coming from the two lovers. All the while, Tsubaki rubbed her thighs against one another, biting her bottom lips as she heavily contemplated masturbating to the intense sight before her. Having never seen Celica like this before. 

Soon Celica’s cock began to throb uncontrollably inside of Makoto’s vice gripping cunt. Her orgasm was fast approaching as she started to buck her hips harder into Makoto, breaking their kiss with a soft gasp, “M-Makoto, I-I’m…” The poor mage couldn’t bring herself to complete her sentence as she came inside of Makoto. The busty squirrel squealed in delight, feeling her girlfriend’s hot jizz shooting deep inside. Tightening her leglock, forcing Celica to pump even more of her delicious creamy spunk as best as she could. Tsubaki managed to get a thick load, so it was only fair she got one too. 

“O-Oh my,” The blush grew even deeper on Tsubaki’s face as she saw the excess seed start to ooze out of Makoto’s cunt. Just as thick as it had been with her first climax. 

“Fuck yeah…” Makoto moaned happily, a blissful shiver washing over her entire being at the hot cum filling her up, “That’s just exactly what mama ordered.” She looked up at Celica and noticed that the girl’s breathing was labored, she was trying to catch her breath, “My oh my, is my always sexually hungry girlfriend ACTUALLY losing some steam?” She said with a teasing grin on her face. 

Celica perked up at that, “H-Huh? No,” Celica denied, though her body’s slightly winded state showed otherwise, “I just need to-” 

“Well, it’s not like it could be helped, you ARE mating with a beastkin after all,” Makoto giggled, playfully shrugging her shoulders. “Our kind aren’t easily satisfied when it comes to full-on breeding like this.” She said with a hint of arrogance to her. 

Nevermind the fact that Celica had managed to make the brawler look like a cum drooling whore literally every time they went at it since their first time together. 

Tsubaki began to notice a clear shift in Celica’s demeanor, “Uh… Makoto?” She tried to say but the busty beastkin just went on. 

“I mean, if you wanna take a break, we can do that. But you’re gonna have to do better than that to- huh?”

Makoto finally looked up at Celica, who had her eyes shadowed by her hair, her lips a thin neutral line. 

“Uhh... Cel? What uh… what are you doing?” She watched as Celica’s hands started glowing green with her healing magic. “Celica?!”

The girl in question ignored the brunette as she pulled her cock out and immediately began to heal herself. Both NOL operatives watching in amazement and slight terror as Celica’s cock was instantly revitalized. Growing back to full mast, with her balls quickly swelling up with newly produced cum just waiting to be released. Overall looking like Celica at the very beginning of their session, possibly even bigger.

“Oh shit.” Was all Makoto could say at that moment. 

**_CELICA’S HP: 100%_ **

**_HEAT: 200%_ **

**_MAKOTO’S HP: 24%_ **

**_HEAT: 6%_ **

“Wait, hold on now!” Makoto cried, looking at the terrifying stats around the screen. How the hell was she supposed to compete with this?! “Celica, babe, l-let’s just talk about this first-”

Whatever Makoto was gonna say next was cut short by Celica grabbing the girl by her wrist and flipping the beastkin onto her stomach. Face deep into the pillow with her shapely ass raised high up into the air for Celica to enjoy. Makoto’s bushy tail swishing frantically with anxiousness as the girl tried to look over her shoulder at the widely grinning girl, who was lining up her member with her entrance. 

“Mercy…” She pleaded meekly. 

Celica smiled sweetly, “Uh. No.” She said before thrusting balls deep into Makoto’s pussy. Her tip piercing through into the squirrel’s cervix. Causing Makoto’s eyes to shrink to mere dots. 

**_ACTIVE FLOW!!!_ **

“Oh FUCK!!!” Howled Makoto, her eyes rolling back into her skull with her tongue hanging out. Her pussy quivered and convulsed spastically as she came hard all over Celica from the insertion alone. Her juices spraying all over the sheets underneath them while her legs trembled with diminishing strength. The initial shock of the thrust allowed Makoto little time to recover as Celica started moving. Wildly pumping her hips madly like a woman possessed as she railed Makoto’s core as hard as she could, knocking directly against the very back of her womb. The searing pain and pleasure of it all sent Makoto’s hazy mind into overdrive. A slew of moans and cries of happiness leaving the beastkin as she was fucked. No longer caring that she had an audience in front of her. 

Speaking of… 

Tsubaki, realizing she had been momentarily forgotten, was openly masturbating to the scene before her. A look of pure envy all over her face as she watched Makoto being fucked like a cheap Kagutsuchi whore in front of her without any shame. Even though she couldn’t see her friend’s face, she knew that Makoto’s face must’ve looked completely obscene. Judging from the way Celica was pounding her relentlessly into the mattress with her newly revitalized vigor. Something told the redhead that her friend would be walking with a limp for the next few weeks to come. 

“It’s not fair,” Tsubaki muttered, with a jealous pout as she pumped her fingers into her desperately needy core, “I’ve been fucking Celica just as much as Makoto has, and not once has she fucked me into the bed like that.” 

It was bad enough sex with Jin had been hideously underwhelming ever since Tsubaki had gotten a taste of Celica over a month ago. But the fact that there had been another level of intensity that the healer was capable of that she didn’t know about felt like a bit of an insult to her and her sexual prowess if she were being honest with herself. While she was no Makoto in the sheets. She was quite confident that she could hold her own with Celica if she decided to get rough with her. In fact, she KNEW she could handle it from their first time. 

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sounds of Makoto letting out another soul-piercing cry as she was brought to another orgasm. Her back arching upwards as her pussy convulsed violently from the intense pleasure racking her entire body. Celica giggling as she gave a nice little swat on her girlfriend’s ass while she gripped Makoto’s tail, making the girl incredibly tight all around her. 

“What’s wrong Nanaya, you were sounding so cocky just a second ago. Where’s all that bluster you had just now,” Celica mocked playfully, tugging on the tail making Makoto moan and yelp as another orgasm rippled through her. 

Celica grunted as she felt herself getting ready to cum. Hunching forward and mounting the girl like a dog, Celica brought her hips down in a blur. Jackhammering into her cunt with all of her weight as hard as she could, feeling her shaft throbbing inside Makoto. Begging to cum at any moment. Wrapping her arms around Makoto’s head securely and with one final thrust. Celica went cross-eyed as she blew her final load into Makoto. This load bigger than the last one, quickly filling the broken beastkin to the brim and beyond. 

Makoto gasped as she was pumped immensely with Celica’s seed. The amount gushing in so hard and so fast, she could feel her stomach beginning to swell up from the amount pouring in. It was pure bliss to the brown-haired Nanaya. Just as she went limp, she felt Celica pulling out of her, letting the rest of her cum ooze out before she was grabbed and yanked up by her hair. Celica’s cum-coated cock slapping and smearing itself all over her face. The powerful smell of her girlfriend’s cum and her juice invading her nose as Celica used her face and hair as a makeshift cum rag. 

“Come on Makoto, don’t fade on me now~” Cooed Celica as she slapped her cock against her cheek, “Be a good girl and clean your girlfriend up.” 

Makoto opened her mouth to say something, only for Celica to shove her cock deep into her mouth. Using her throat and mouth to clean up and wring out the last of her cum into the messed up Nanaya. With her final spurts, she sighed happily and pulled out of Makoto. Still hard, even after everything she had just done with the beastkin. The healer blinked, seemingly to come to her senses before looking down at Makoto in shock. 

“O-Oh my God! Makoto, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She exclaimed, only to be met with a twitch and a moan. She quickly turned to face a standing Tsubaki. 

“Tsubaki, I swear, I didn’t mean to-” She yelped as she was suddenly tackled onto the bed. Staring up at Tsubaki, who had a lot of want and desire dancing in her blue eyes. 

“Shut and fuck me like you did with Nanaya just now, Mercury.” 

Celica simply gulped and nodded, and for the rest of the day, nothing but erotic sounds and moaning could be heard coming from a certain Mage’s room. 

-A Few Days Later- 

“Eh?! Makoto’s pregnant?!” 

“Mhm, I just found out recently myself.” 

Inside the Sector 7 kitchen, Noel and Celica were seated at a round table. The two girls had been in the middle of some casual conversation with one another when the latter had brought up the recent news of Makoto’s pregnancy. Suffice it to say, the blonde had been more than surprised to hear that another one of her friends was going to be a mom in the coming future. 

“First Tsubaki and now Makoto, I just can’t believe it,” Noel said, leaning her head into her hand. “Do you by chance have any idea on who the father might be?” 

Celica jumped up, “H-Huh, oh no, no, I’m just as clueless as you are on the matter,” She laughed a bit shakily, though Noel didn’t seem to notice. “Makoto never really mentioned dating someone after all.” 

Noel brought a finger to her chin in a cute manner, “Yeah, I guess that’s true; she always did have her flings with many people back during our academy days. But I never would’ve guessed she’d settle down with someone.”

“R-Right…”

A slender blonde eyebrow was raised by the lieutenant, “. . . Hey, you okay? You’re looking a little red.” 

“O-Oh me, I’m fine, just been feeling a little tired lately. You know how Kokonoe’s been running us ragged lately and all that.” Celica assured. 

However, unbeknownst to Noel, under the table was the real reasoning for Celica’s flushed look. As both Makoto and Tsubaki were currently under the table working Celica’s cock and balls. Trying their best not to make any noises as they sucked on and played with their lover’s member without their friend noticing. Celica chewed against her bottom lip lightly, stifling a moan trying to escape as Noel looked at her for a few moments before sighing and leaning back in her seat. 

“Yeah, Kokonoe has been a little harsh with orders lately,” She looked up and smiled softly at Celica, “Oh well, just make sure not to push yourself too hard, okay?” 

Celica gave a stiff nod and smile, “Got it.” 

“Now then,” Noel clapped her hands excitedly, “What do you say we go find Makoto and the three of us can go out to celebrate? This is a big moment after all! We can also bring Tsubaki along as well.” 

“S-Sounds like a plan, why don’t you go on ahead? I’ll be right behind you in just a moment.” 

Nodding, Noel stood up and left the room, completely heedless of the sexual acts taking place literally under her nose. Once she was gone, Celica let out a sigh of relief, only for that to turn into a sharp hiss as she leaned back, her cock throbbing with the familiar blissful sensation as she came all over Makoto and Tsubaki. The two girls in question working to wring every inch of her seed out as they were covered face to chest with their baby father’s essence. Appearing under the table, the two grinned before Makoto spoke up. 

“Well, you certainly didn’t take long in revealing my status to Noellers,” The beastkin giggled, swaying her tail. 

“Well, she would’ve found out your pregnancy sooner or later,” Tsubaki said, sitting down on Celica’s lap, with a small smile making the healer blush. 

“Um, girls? Aren’t we going to go after Noel soon?” Celica asked a bit meekly as both girls closed in on her. 

“Oh, we will, but before that” Makoto and Tsubaki smirked at one another.

“Rebel 2!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
